1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to small, hand-held or otherwise portable devices employed to clean golf balls, and more particularly relates to a golf ball washer made from flexible materials and functioning as a putter head cover.
2. Background of the Invention
Golfers find it advantageous during play to frequently remove surface stains, dirt and/or debris from their golf balls. Golfers clean their golf balls because extraneous materials on the surface of a golf ball may cause the ball to veer from a true line when putted or struck with a club, and because clean golf balls can be maintained in playable condition for longer periods.
Although some golf courses provide stationary golf ball cleaning equipment at various fixed, specific locations throughout the field of play, not all courses do. Some courses which make equipment available do not place equipment at each hole. Golf ball cleaning equipment provided on the golf course are typically placed in the general areas of the teeing grounds, and is frequently not located conveniently for all golfers due to the use of multiple teeing grounds for a single hole.
Conventional freestanding golf ball cleaning equipment is not normally located near greens because such equipment is prone to be struck with approach shots in such locations, thereby presenting an undesirable element of randomness, or luck, to the game of golf. Despite the general unavailability of golf ball cleaning equipment in locations proximate to the greens, it is exactly in these locations where a golf ball that has been dirtied from play on a golf hole would desirably be cleaned. Golfers strongly desire a clean ball during the intricate, and precise, putting strokes.
Even when course-provided equipment is conveniently located on each hole, it may not be in proper working order. The cleaning equipment may either be mechanically inoperative, or simply nonfunctional due to an absence of cleaning solution.
Although various portable golf ball washer designs exist, most require a golfer to use a separate towel for the purpose of drying a ball after washing. Portable golf ball washers which do not require the use of a separate towel generally require the use of dangerous, expensive, and typically flammable drying agents. Also heretofore, portable ball washers have frequently leaked or dripped on hands, gloves, clothing and equipment during routine use. Most portable ball washers are intended to be attached to golf bags or golf carts. Consequently, they cannot be conveniently carried in the golfer's pockets, or easily taken onto the greens where they are critically needed.
Most recreational golfers having a dirty golf ball in play on a green will attempt to clean the ball by wetting it with saliva and wiping the wetted ball on clothing or on the grass, or will replace the dirty ball with a clean ball in violation of the rules of golf. Although such methods of cleaning are either unsanitary or unsportsmanlike, it is scarcely more desirable to putt with a dirty ball. Short of enjoying the attentions of a caddy to clean the ball by wetting and wiping it with separate towels, there is no favorable alternative to having and using a ball washer on the green.
Still further heretofore, portable golf ball washers could not themselves be washed and maintained without messy and laborious manual cleaning.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a portable golf ball washer having a washing chamber that is highly effective to remove stains, dirt, mud or other debris from the surface of a golf ball wheresoever the golf ball is located. Such a portable golf ball washer would desirably be easily manually operated independently of the availability, location or condition of stationary ball washing equipment, sources of water, etc. on golf courses.
It is further desirable to provide a golf ball washer having either a washing chamber extended or expanded into regions which would be suitable for drying a washed golf ball, or else having a region of additional material exterior to the washing chamber that would be suitable for drying a washed golf ball, or having both such regions. Such a golf ball washer would therefore not require golfers to carry a separate drying towel.
It is still further desirable to provide a soft, flexible, and lightweight golf ball washer which, when not employed for washing golf balls, could easily and comfortably be carried in a golfer's pocket while he or she was on a green or anywhere throughout the field of play. Despite such easy portability, the golf ball washer should not require replacement or replenishment of cleaning fluid during routine use. It should never leak on the golfer's hands, clothing or equipment.
It is still further desirable to provide a golf ball washer which, by virtue of its flexibility, could serve an alternative purpose, such as, for example, providing a protective and decorative covering for the head of a putter or other golf club. Such a dual purpose cleaner and cover would necessarily accommodate various sizes and styles of putter heads. As such a dual purpose item, a portable golf ball washer could particularly easily, and routinely, be carried onto golf course greens in conjunction with the golfer's putter where it could be used to wash the golfer's golf ball prior to the putting stroke(s).
It is still further desirable to provide a golf ball washer which could be easily cleaned and maintained in good working order by means of conventional machine washing and machine tumble drying along with other ordinary laundry items.